The training of a life time
by seasons weapon
Summary: Sakura gives Naruto a little training but it goes a diffrent way.Ok i suck absolutly suck at summarys and every time i enter a story it seems to always get screwed up but i hope you like it any ways


Ok this is my first Naruto x sakura so please don't judge about grammar every time I enter a story it gets screwed up so you will probably see mistakes.

It had been a slow morning for Naruto,wakeing up was a pain,he didn't want to get up at all but he knew he had finally got up and did his daily morning routines.  
Got dressed,brushed his teeth,and walked downstairs to get some breakfast,he looked at his shelf , looking for some breakfast when he heard the door bell,he walks  
to the door , as he opens the door he sees Sakura. "What are you doin here in the morning?"He asked,eyes wide."Um..."She stops then looks at him face finally not  
looking at the ground."Lets go " "Go where?" He asked confused. "Your getting some training from me." She said takeing hold of his wrist,Makeing his face a little red  
at her pulls him out the door then starts to run to the training they get there Naruto is out of breath from Sakura dragging him there by his  
wrist. Sakura looks back at naruto,sweaty and out of breath. She knew what was happening , but she really thought she was weak for it, she was falling in love with him.  
Naruto finally caught his breath looking back at Sakura , he noticed her face, red like a cherry."Hey, you ok?" He asked walking twords her , then a puff of smoke fills  
the air around Sakura,when the smoke cleared Sakura was gone. "Sakura?!" Naruto looked around but she wasn't there,then all of a sudden Naruto could feel someone  
standing behind him,he didn't move."You have lost your touch." It took him awhile to process what was happening. "You really need more practice" This time he knew who it  
turned around to see nothing."You gotta be faster than that." The voice looked around but no one was to be in sight."What's  
going on!?"A figure from the trees jumped behind him and whispered in his ear. "Come and get me." Naruto turned around and caught the figures wrist,it was Sakura.  
"No more playing hide and seek."He tried to get his hand off of her wrist, but she was failing,she grabbed his other wrist and pulled  
him down, finally getting him to let go of her wrist."Got to try harder." Naruto got up to his feet and ran to Sakura jumping over her head grabbing her wrist again  
putting it behind her back."And you say i lost my touch." "Oh shut up im gonna get you back." "well come and get me."Naruto lets go of Sakura's hand almost making  
her fall,she starts to run at Naruto but trips over a rock,as she stumbles Naruto runs over to her,she was ready to feel herself hit the ground but it never  
opens her eyes to see Naruto holding her."Naruto?" "What was that about getting me back?" She didn't want him to stop holding her,so she pulled  
him closer."Sakura?" "Sorry" She pulled away from him trying to get back up but he pulled her back down."um.."Naruto leaned in,she knew what was going to happen  
and she didn't care if she was weak at this got a bit closer untill Shikimaru came pulled away fast and so did Naruto."Sup guys"  
"Uh w what are you doing here?"Naruto was very coutious."I was to bored so i thought why not see some of my friends." Sakura just stood there, face red,Shikimaru  
turned his attention to Sakura."Whats wrong with you?" Sakura went from looking at the ground to looking at Shikimaru."NON OF YOUR BUISNESS!"She screams running out of  
the training grounds."Sakura!wait!"Naruto screams running after her."Whats with them?..oh well" Shikimaru lies on the ground and watches then finally stops  
running and finds a place to sit on a bench."Stupid Shikimaru why the hell would he go to us."she told herself.A hand was on her shoulder, She looked up to see Naruto.  
"Hey are you okay?"Naruto askes but Sakura just sits there for a second."Ya im fine just a little suprised."Naruto is kind of confused then remembers what happened on  
the training grounds."Ya...um.."Naruto cant find any words to say,Sakura gets up looks at Naruto, waves, then walks to her just stands there."Great,stupid  
Shikimaru."he walks back to his house thinking,What would have happened if Shikimaru wouldn't have shown up?what would Sakura have done?Probably beat him to a pulp.  
When Naruto arrives at his house he notices the front door Sakura had dragged him to the training grounds, he had left the door right open."Oh how nice im  
a idoit."He told himself as he walks through the front door and shuts it behind slid down the door thinking,What am i going to do now i had my chance to kiss her  
but then shikimaru ruined it how great this day turned out to be.


End file.
